1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar module, and particularly to one provided with an output terminal cover which is configured to cover an output terminal and is capable of freely turning on a hinge section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bus bar module 303 has heretofore been known which, as shown in FIGS. 11 to 14, includes an output terminal cover 301 (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-269103).
The bus bar module 303 has a structure in which: a case 305 is provided with a positioning section 307 and a latch section 309; and an output terminal cover 301 is provided with an engagement section slit hole 311 and a cover latching claw 313.
Furthermore, even if the case 305 and the output terminal cover 301 are somewhat displaced from each other, the cover latching claw 313 securely fits into the latch section 309 of the case 305 when the output terminal cover 301 is closed, because the positioning section 307 of the case 305 comes into contact with the engagement section slit hole 311 of the output terminal cover 301 in the first place.